Software products are continually increasing in complexity. A major problem in the software services industry is that there is a default position which is that a customer of a software product must adapt their organization and staff to the product rather than adapting the product to their organization.
All organizations find it necessary to restructure the way that they are organised and the roles that people perform. This can be due to changes in personnel, or to address a new opportunity or threat, or to create new dynamics in the organization, for example. Existing software systems often make organizational change difficult because people become statically tied to their roles through the software tools they use.